GunDamChildSix: Kaetta (revised/amended)
by Reveena
Summary: Operation Meteor may have failed, but Dekim's dream of changing the world did not. There is a new type of war being raged. One without MS. In the end the Barton's failed attempt as taking over will have tested so much more then peace, but the limits to wh
1. Prologue: Who Burns Away the Red - Part ...

GunDamChildSix: Kaetta (revised/amended)  
Prologue: Who Burns Away the Red - Part One  
  
Catherine's Voice: The year is AC 197. Earth's war ravaged past has changed the course of the future and the hearts of the people that will walk down its road. After what became known as the Eve Wars humanity expected a reign of peace, a tender truce that would finally stop the bloodshed and join Earth with the Colonies of OuterSpace together to form the Earth Sphere Unified Nation  
  
But as the first fragile year of peace was approached, a new threat cast its shadow over the ray of hope that had fallen. The real Operation Meteor had surfaced and went into effect. With Mariemaia Khushrenada, heir to the Barton Foundation's business empire and daughter of the late World Nation leader Treize Khushrenada, as Dekim Barton's tool for domination, the ESUN didn't seem to stand a chance. With the Preventers near helpless to stop the correlation of Mariemaia, hope once again turned to the Gundams and their pilots.   
  
Taking up arms, with Wufei having for all appearances switching sides, Duo Maxwell, Quatre Raberba Winner and Trowa Barton entered the battle field with Noin, Sally and Zechs once more. While the six fought what was by all accounts a loosing battle, Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei had their own pointless battle in the stars.   
  
At that time in Brussels deputy foreign minister Relena Darlian revealed her opinion of battle after failing in reasoning with Mariemaia, by encouraging the people to stand up and fight for was is theirs...to retaliate against the Serpents. The people answered her challenge and rioted on the battle ground, and in their doing so persuaded Wufei to rejoin his comrades.   
  
In the last moments of the battle, it seemed that the Gundam pilots were too badly out numbered to succeed. Injured and in shambles WingZero fought it's way over the bunker. Even as the large mobile suit slowly fell apart Heero fired Wing's beam cannon till Brussels' shield was completely destroyed and Mariemaia's destiny was blotched. In the aftermath of the blast, Mariemaia was shot by her grandfather Dekim while taking a bullet for Relena. Before the Barton's patriarch could try and fire at Relena again Lady Une delivered the fatal blow in the name of Treize [1]  
  
But Dekim's dream of changing the world did not die with him. The product of Operation Meteor proves to be a crueler fate than war and oppression.  
  
  
  
[1] Before the Barton's patriarch can try and take Relena's life again Lady Une delivers the fatal blow in the name of Treize. Yes, I know Dekim was killed by a Serpent in the Movie, but I'm taking liberties. I think it should have been Lady Une anyway. Would have made a lot more sense in my opinion  
  
[2] As a select few of you may know, I posted GunDamChild Six Chapter One: The Yearn for Freedom, November the 6th, 2000. Since then support for this fic did, and still does, come in waves of e-mails and wonderful reviews. Because of this epic I've made some very great friends, TheCallicoMuse, who's been great enough to lend her hand as an editor for every chapter of GC6 since the 4th chapter I and every other work of fiction on my site, Mer-chan, who has been my brain storming partner on GC6 as well as many other fics, always offering an ear and an opinion, and Peygan-baby, who has been one of my greatest supporters and close friend from the get go. These people are to name but a few. Some have asked if I've given up on this epic. The answer is no. Some have asked if I'll ever finish it. I will. However, after a lot of thought, I've chosen to rewrite GunDamChild Six from scratch. I'll keep the original chapters up for those who wish to read it on my site. But none will be written after the posted chapter 10. I hope you'll like GunDamChildSix: Kaetta (revised/amended). [my page][1]

   [1]: http://www.reveena.50megs.com/



	2. Prologue: Who Burns Away the Red - Part ...

GunDamChildSix: Kaetta (revised/amended)  
Prologue: Who Burns Away the Red - Part Two  
  
In a war, sometimes winning and losing is _not_ the essential. Instead it's the emotion, spirit and strength which one burns in his heart that is of the utmost importance. It's the emotion that drives war and its victors, as well as its losers, to determine the outcome and change the future. It is those who are strong enough to fight and **_not _**fight that will change the course of the world to their will. In these revolutions no death is worthless. That was the message Mr.Trieze had striven for. His dream was my mission and through the war I served him in, I worked to make that dream a reality.   
  
There was indeed a time when I truly did not understand His Excellency. But as the battles came and went I saw the correctness of his ideals shine though the haze few people could penetrate. I saw that to aid his destiny I would be forced to become two people. But it was the arrival of the Gundam pilots that gave me the clarity needed to live on past the war. Their will to fight despite the minimal chances of their survival stirred not only the civilians. Watching them made _me _see what the true way of a warrior was. They continued to fight on, retaining their innocence and frustration. For that I admired them. Fore after the Eve Wars and Trieze's death on the battle field, they remained whole. Something I had not be able to accomplish in my service to His Excellency.   
  
In AC 196 , when Trieze's daughter appeared from the shadows to claim a false ideal I was struck with both joy and a deep sorrow. For some part of Treize Khushrenada did indeed _live _on in the world not simply _exist _as a hard won prize stained with blood. It was horrible to see what had become of Mariemaia. A doll with strings, acting under falsehoods. It was simply something I could not allow. I acted on Trieze's behalf and delivered Dekim the only punishment suitable for his crimes.   
  
The sun rose and fell, then rose again after the day that tested the people's desire to hold on to peace. By all appearances the yearn both soldiers and the people had for a life void of wars prevailed with the Gundam pilots once again standing as their symbol. The destruction of the Gundams by the hands of their owners only seemed to reinforce that belief. To think we could have been so very wrong.   
  
I should have listened more closely to her words. I now regret that Dekim had not been able to kill her. Maybe Relena's actions were something we all deserved in a way. Our punishment for not giving her the release she'd needed so badly but had been too gentle, even in the end, to find on her own.   
  
Operation Meteor, despite its failure, tested so much more than mere desire, but rather the limits to which a life could be pushed.  
  
  
[my page][1]

   [1]: http://www.reveena.50megs.com/



	3. Chapter One: Cutting the Blood Away-Part...

GunDamChildSix: Kaetta (revised/amended)  
Chapter One: Cutting the Blood Away-PartOne  
By R-chan  
  
Trowa's Voice: The Year is AC 197. After the Battle at Brussels, Operation Meteor's true purpose came to light and the people's desire for a war free future was tested to the limit. It seemed as if humanity was ready to live in true peace. The Gundams were willingly destroyed and the Preventers were readily accepted by both the civilians and the former soldiers. While all Mobile suits had been destroyed, the world acknowledged the necessity of law enforcement for the prevention of such occurrences like Dekim Barton's plan for domination of the ESUN. All over the world and the colonies Preventer Bases were discreetly built and carefully watched over by the colony representatives. It was an undeniable truth that humans were after all...human. These former soldiers who called themselves "firefighters" would prevent the "fires" that could burn down peace. Maybe that's where the mistake happened.   
  
Operation Meteor did indeed leave its mark on mankind. Dekim's failed dream gave wake to a new kind of war. One without Mobil suits. The political arena has turned into its own battle ground. Arguments about maintaining a democracy or introducing a new form of imperial government is the subject of debate all over the ESUN. The people who want to continue the acting democracy are backing the President, elected the end of AC 195 , while the ones in favor of a reformed imperial government are pushing for deputy foreign minister Relena Darlian, to stand up and lead them as Queen. However, Relena has yet to take any action regarding her nomination and has refused to make a statement. The ESUN government is frozen in a stalemate. As its citizens watch with apprehension, the foundation of the future is once again rocked into an unsure path.  
  
***************************************  
"But shouldn't a new area of peace call for a new form of government? "  
  
"By starting an imperial based dictatorship you take away some of the freedom that has been fought for. Oppression, even in its smallest form, can cause violent friction..."  
  
"But this way people can keep their separate ways of life and have equal power to make them feel secure! In way you're suppressing the people as well!  
  
Noin nodded to Lady Une and the duo made there way silently out of the cluster of debating men.   
  
"When the wars and battles ended, one would have thought there would be no more of such conflicts." Noin mused.  
  
"Even with hearts that are working for a peaceful life style, the need for conflict is a great one. These people don't want conformity, which is understandable under the circumstances. They'll keep working for this radical idea of theirs no matter what."  
  
"But Lady...one has to wonder what will happen if this new form of government is pushed through."  
  
Lady Une folded her arms and allowed the traffic to pass before she made her way across the street. Noin kept up her pace with the former Oz countess in pensive silence. Not until the slender Preventer slid into the drivers seat did she speak again in a watery deepness.  
  
"If Relena Darlian accepts the nomination they are pushing for and makes a statement, the people will most defiantly rally for her position as the head of the government. If that happens the Preventers department will be dissolved in a blink of an eye. There will be absolutely no one to put fires out. " Her chocolate colored eyes hardened. " This has potential to be a great mistake."  
  
Noin stared at her. "Are you saying history will repeat itself if this shift in power happens? But Relena-"  
  
"Is no longer a Peacecraft or pacifist." Une interrupted.   
  
Lady Une leaned back in her seat, her hands flexing around the leather upholstered steering wheel. "I'm not about to ask you to do something you feel goes against your own sense of integrity, but this fire is still small and can be put out. While we can't make the choices for the people, we can influence their way of thinking "   
  
Noin faced the windshield and closed her eyes willing a margin of genius to give them a better way. "You don't know whether Miss Relena will accept. She's refused to make a statement. In way you could say she's buying us time to find an another way to prevent this. I think she deserves the benefit of the doubt, Lady. "  
  
The car hummed to life. " I have no intention of returning mankind back to tragedy, Preventer Air. Not if I can stop it. I'll give you and whoever else you wish on your team 24 hours to resolve this crisis before it begins."  
  
Noin let out a sigh. "But, ma'am...please...Miss Relena is not Mariemaia. You can believe in her." With that the blue haired woman slipped out of the car.  
  
Une watched the disassembling party leaving the building, a crowd of civilians cheering for whatever sides they were on as their leaders passed by. A small child with red hair had wondered from his mother and was approaching the spectacle with interest. Before he could really be put in harms way the missing parent quickly picked up the child and made a hurried dash away from the noisy crowd.  
  
*Mr. Treize, you said that girl would be the hope for the future. In a world where there is now a type of peace her life as a symbol stands a chance at repeating the waltz of war. No matter what action she takes, a battle will be more then likely and the soldiers that lost their lives for this blood stained peace will have their sacrifices rendered worthless. _Your _death will have been for nothing. The only way to avoid that from happening is her destruction. Dolls are so easily taken over. With her lack of ideas as a Darlain she's as much a threat as Dekim was. *   
  
End Chapter One: Cutting Away the Blood Part One  
  
In Chapter Two Noin forms her team and planes to stop the shift in political power before it gets too out of hand by forcing Relena into making a statement. For the first time since the Eve Wars, Zechs and Relena will meet. But Relena's reaction is not what's expected of her. As Lady Une ordered, at the end of 24 hours blood will stain the ground once again.  
  
  
[my page][1]

   [1]: http://www.reveena.50megs.com/



	4. Chapter One: Cutting the Blood Away Part...

GunDamChildSix: Kaetta (revised/amended)  
Chapter One: Cutting the Blood Away Part Two  
By R-chan  
  
In the last chapter of GunDamChildSix-Cutting Away the Blood-Part one...  
  
"By starting an imperial based dictatorship you take away some of the freedom that has been fought for. Oppression, even in its smallest form, can cause violent friction..."  
  
" I have no intention of returning mankind back to tragedy Preventer Air. Not if I can stop it. I'll give you and whoever else you wish on your team 24 hours to resolve this crisis before it begins."  
  
"...With her lack of ideals as a Darlian she's as much a threat as Dekim was. "   
******************************  
  
Sally's Voice: The Year is AC 197. After the Battle at Brussels, Operation Meteor's true purpose came to light and the people's desire for a war free future was tested to the limit. It truly seemed as if humanity was ready to live in true peace. The Gundams were willingly destroyed and the Preventers were readily accepted by both the civilians and the former soldiers.  
  
The political arena has turned into its own battle ground. Arguments about maintaining a democracy or introducing a new form of imperial government is the subject of debate all over the ESUN. The people who want to continue the acting democracy are backing the President, elected the end of AC 195 , while the ones in favor of a reformed imperial government are pushing for deputy foreign minister Relena Darlian, to stand up and lead them as Queen. However, Relena has yet to take any action regarding her nomination and has refused to make a statement. The ESUN government is frozen in a stalemate. As its citizens watch with apprehension, the foundation of the future is once again rocked into an unsure path.  
  
*********  
  
Relena stared at blank blue eyes in the mirror, a queer hollowness growing in her middle threatening to swallow her up. Behind her the television showed a tall and willowy looking red haired man being interviewed. In the mirror's reflection she could see the charisma and energy radiate through his vivid green eyes and work its magic on the crowd that watched and hung onto every utterance. He didn't move her.  
  
"...What is called for now in this era of peace is a strong leader, one who can rise above the autocracy of the past. One who truly understands what it is the people need. The President fails to understand what it was that brought us here. He has given the very thing that will bring the potential for war, endless power and authority, over our lives. The Preventers are no more than Oz soldiers in new uniforms, with the same ideals of oppression. We are living in a pacifistic world, and yet there are militaristic bases all over the Earth Sphere. If we have Queen Relena leading us the peace that was fought for _will be_ reality and the many soldiers who now rest in unmarked graves will have their rewards..."  
  
Relena tuned out the rest of the speech and lost herself in her own gaze.  
  
"What a horrible mislead man."  
  
********  
  
Mariemaia sat by Lady Une's side in a motionless quiet. Her young mind was carefully analyzing the situation she witnessed.   
  
"The man doesn't seem to understand anything."  
  
"It doesn't matter. This will be solved soon."  
  
Mariemaia looked up at her guardian in question "Lady Une, even if Miss Relena is eliminated there will still be a battle. That's how much influence she has over the world. And what if she does indeed make a statement refusing the nomination? The people will trust whatever path she suggests."  
  
Lady Une leaned forward and gingerly picked one of the red roses from the small vase. Its faint sweet smell traveled up from the delicate crimson petals.  
  
"Relena has done much in her efforts to give the people what they want. But dolls are fragile things, Mariemaia, so easily passed from one set of hands to the other. She is as much a symbol as the Gundams, and that is why so many people easily except her ideals. And as a Darlian she has none now. That is what makes her a valuable tool to grasp, for whoever has the strength to take it. That is the same reason she was deemed necessary in Operation Meteor."  
  
The young redhead cocked her head to the side. "I wonder Lady Une...would Father find the steps you are taking graceful?"  
*******  
  
"Its completely unreasonable. You should abort the mission at once, Noin"  
  
The dark haired woman shook her head in both defeat and sadness. "We won't have any choice if Relena agrees, Sally."  
  
Preventer Water slammed her fist on the side of the table, causing Noin's features to temporarily haze out of clarity on the screen.  
  
"How is destroying her life even an option?"  
  
Dark blue eyes that were nearly purple shone with sympathy. "Sally...look around the place you are in now. Think of how many soldiers depend on it and the people they serve. Relena taking on the nomination would not only mean another miserable war-and it will-but all Preventers will be tossed out into a world where there is no place for them or, worse yet, some prison where they'll be treated like so much scrap metal. Without her to lead this fiasco ,they will fall apart. "  
  
"And if she denounces the nomination?" Sally prodded.   
  
Noin sighed and closer her eyes briefly "Then that's less blood I will have to forsake my soul for."  
  
Sally folded her arms and sat back down in the chair she'd jumped out of earlier, a thoughtful look falling over her expression. " I see."  
  
Noin sat up straighter in her own seat 200 miles away. "Then you'll back Zechs and I in this mission, Sally?"  
  
The Doctor turned Preventer opened her eyes and smiled warmly. "I'll take no part in it. No part all, Noin" Before her former partner could utter her disbelief, the honey haired woman calmly switched the screen off, casting her quarters into darkness.  
  
"Are you sure that was wise?"  
  
She got up from her chair and shrugged her jacket on, checking the safety on her gun as she moved to the door.   
  
"There's really only one way to find out isn't there, Wufei?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"My words exactly."  
  
*******  
Heero's Voice: Despite the heated debates about the leadership of the current dictatorship, the ESUN's acting President opted to go on with the annual Eve ceremony, determined to maintain a sense of normality and express his control over the situation that threatened his position. It also acted as a challenge to Kai Tskishiro, the leading member of the Knights, a group of men determined to push the change in government through and elect Relena as Queen of EarthSphere, regardless of the fact that Relena had neither accepted their proposal or denounced it.  
  
"Mr. President, it is a pleasure to be here. "  
  
President Lee shook the young man's hand briefly and continued his stride into the main hall. He gave a grim nod as the younger fell into step beside him.  
  
"Exactly what is it you're after?"  
  
The red hared man released a chuckle that only bordered on amusement. "Mr. President, I would think you understood by now."  
  
"What a man says he wants while publicly addressing the world is very rarely what he's coveting for in private."  
  
The later of the two abruptly came to a halt in the middle of the ball room floor and its occupants quickly grew quiet as the band stopped. Tension manifested in the room.  
  
"Covet, Mr. President? I do not see anything worth yearning after in here. What I am working for is the rightful future on the correct path. I'm following my own mission, and that is to reform the world to what His Excellency truly strove to accomplish and what Queen Relena had really stood for. This is a false peace you have created."  
  
"A false peace, Mr. Tskishiro? It would appear you are quite mistaken."  
  
The finely dressed people moved apart as a woman in a light colored suit moved across the hard marble floor. The blond woman delivered a graceful bow and continued.  
  
"Many soldiers gave their lives in name of this "false peace" we have been given. By spewing these lies in my name you are showing a great disrespect for everything the war took from us and showing you learned nothing from the sacrifices made."  
  
"Your Majesty, surely-"  
  
Maybe it was the was the way she looked at him, blue eyes staring searing him with unnerving coldness, or the edge to which her voice had suddenly took that was so unlike the gentle and headstrong woman the world had been shown. Maybe it was both. But nonetheless the room remained in silence strong enough to shatter stone.  
  
"I refuse to have any part in the operation you and the Knights are pushing for. I believe it is wrong and incorrect as a path for the world we live in today. Be satisfied with this false peace. No one should have their loved ones once again taken from them because one man cannot except the truth."  
  
Kai lifted his chin. " What truth is that, Queen Relena?"  
  
Relena raised her head to match his stare. "That the war is over and Operation Meteor was a failure."  
  
*****  
  
Noin breathed a sigh of relief. "She didn't agree with it."  
  
"But the threat's not over. The fire is still very much active."  
  
The blue haired woman turned to the deep voice in shock. "What do you mean, Zechs?"  
  
"The mission's not over yet."  
  
"Zechs, no!"  
  
*******  
  
End of Part Two of Chapter one: Cutting the Blood Away.  
  
In the next part of Chapter one: Part Three  
  
Quatre's Voice: There's nothing more valuable in this world than life. As Lady Une predicted Relena's refusal does not stop the fall of blood brought on by Zechs's hand. The shot that could be heard in the heart of space rocks the foundation for good and false peace is questioned once again. Relena faces Zechs in what could be the last and only words they have. 


	5. Chapter One: Cutting the Blood Away - Pa...

GundamChildSix: Kaetta (revised/amended)  
Chapter One: Cutting the Blood Away - Part Three  
By R-chan  
  
Last time in Chapter One Part Two- Cutting Away the Blood  
  
"We are living in a pacifistic world, and yet there are militaristic bases all over the Earth Sphere. If we have Queen Relena leading us..."  
  
"...She is as much a symbol as the Gundams, and that is why so many people easily except her ideals..."  
  
"I'll take no part in it. No part all, Noin"  
  
"Exactly what is it you're after?"  
  
"...the war is over and Operation Meteor was a failure."  
  
" Zechs, no!"  
  
Quatre's Voice: The Year is AC 197. After the Battle at Brussels, Operation Meteor's true purpose came to light and the people's desire for a war free future was tested to the limit. It truly seemed as if humanity was ready to live in true peace. The Gundams were willingly destroyed and the Preventers were readily accepted by both the civilians and the former soldiers.  
  
The political arena has turned into its own battle ground. Arguments about maintaining a democracy or introducing a new form of imperial government is the subject of debate all over the ESUN. The people who want to continue the acting democracy are backing the President, elected the end of AC 195 , while the ones in favor, now calling themselves the Knights, are pushing for deputy foreign minister Relena Darlian, to stand up and lead them as Queen. However, their ambitions were shattered when Relena made her stand on the issue, publicly denouncing Kai Tskishiro's mission. The tides suddenly turn red when the shot heard in the heart of space is fired. The ESUN government now faces the fire Lady Une feared. As its citizens watch with apprehension, the foundation of the future is once again rocked into an unsure path.  
  
*********  
  
Noin released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and lowered her firearm.   
  
"She didn't agree with it." * Of course not. I should have known better. Miss Relena knows as well as the rest of us that changing the government now and dissolving the Preventer's department would only make way for more wars. Lady Une was concerned over nothing. *  
  
"But the threat's not over. The fire is still very much active."  
  
Noin whirled around to face Zechs, confusion marring her face. The nearly white haired preventer cocked his gun and was preparing to take target.   
  
"What do you mean Zechs?" The confused whisper nearly fell on deaf ears.  
  
"The mission's not over yet." Wind settled on his target and Noin watched in morbid shock before realization suddenly shook her out of her paralysis.  
  
"Zechs, no!"  
  
***********  
  
Kai and Relena held gazes for a moment longer then years rather than mere seconds before a man in blue surged out of the crowd and rammed the red haired Knight to the ground.  
  
"Get out of the way!"  
  
Relena stumbled backward as the unmistakable ring of a gun shot flew past her and into warm flesh, spattering drops of bright crimson on her suit and staining the pristine white marble floors.   
  
A swarm of black clad men dissented on the crowd of people, quickly grabbing the President and ushering him away, while people in blue gathered around the Knight's fallen leader.   
  
Forcing her logic to over ride her shock, Relena turned and began to dig her way out of the panicked crowd of people. Before she could make it far she walked into the torso of a man dressed in familiar navy blue. Her breath froze in her lungs at prick of cold metal pressing between her ribs.   
  
"You're not going anywhere, Queen Relena. Kai needs you."  
  
What could have been a smile quickly flashed and vanished across her face.  
  
"Go ahead and do it."  
  
The Knight opened his mouth-  
  
"That's far enough."  
  
His brown eyes widened and his frame shuddered violently before falling onto her, the clang of the blade echoing in the aftershocking boom of another shot. Relena sagged under his weight and felt a particular chill craw up her spine as the front of her body began to feel a warm dampness expand on her clothes.  
  
The now slain would-be-abductor slid down her still frame and hit the ground with a sickening thud. The blue eyed woman looked down at herself and blinked at the alarming red. Large blots of bright scarlet covered her and still warm smears of crimson dotted her hands. Her detached gaze followed her legs down to where they met the ground and fell upon the body at her shoes.   
  
"Relena."  
  
A deep and familiar voice summoned her eyes back up and her world grew hazy with frustration at the sight that greeted her. Zechs stood in the mists of chaos, a simple hand gun resting comfortably in his right hand, looking utterly unaffected by the going on's around him.   
  
"Why did you kill him? Why didn't you let him take my life?"  
  
"Because you reflect the hope that is in every one. To the people you are a symbol of what they want. A peaceful future."  
  
"I'm no longer a Peacecraft! "  
  
"To them you are. And that's why you must live this life, Relena."  
  
She clinched her hands tightly, barely aware of the quivers that ran up and down her legs and trailed across the muscle of her arms.  
  
"But why?" She cried.  
  
"Because...man needs something better than himself to look up to. A person more divine than they are to follow. They want to touch and believe in this thing that's above what they are capable of. And you're it."  
  
Maybe it was that she suddenly realized her years in the war were that of a tool's. Or maybe it was that the young blood-stained woman finally gave away to the burden that had been placed unjustified on her shoulders. Either way, something vital in her body broke and shattered like so much glass.   
  
Relena's face fell blank, as if she'd never spoken or heard the words her brother had told her. But she kneeled down carefully and picked up the slick handle of the blade between her still fingers. She captured icy blue eyes with those of her own as she got back up and rolled up the sleeve of her rumpled dress coat. The disturbing lack of expression remained as she dragged the cold steal cross the top flesh of her arm. Small droplets of blood dripped to the already forming pool of red life, like the scarlet tears of angels.   
  
"Look at that." She whispered. "What you just talked of was a doll. Not something divine. There can never be anything divine among the misery of war. But I am not a doll, brother." Her voice grew in volume with each word, if only lacking in passion. "Do you hear me? I am not a doll. Because dolls cannot bleed!"  
  
********   
  
I do not think it was until much later that Zechs and Lady Une realized the mistake they made. I do not believe anyone recognized the relevance of Relena spilling her own blood that day. Watching helplessly, not even did I understand the words she spoke. There were times I routed the blame for what was to come back to myself for not stopping Zechs or listening to Sally. But then I realize what was brought after that was unavoidable. I think in a way we all deserved the actions Relena drove after that. That after what had happened in her life, the many turns she took and times she was used as a mere pawn ,someone should have saw it coming. Our eyes should have been opened to more then the present. Its only now, after its all over, that I wish we'd given her the thing she wanted so badly.  
  
  
End of Chapter One: Cutting the Blood Away - Part Three  



	6. Chapter Two, Part One - Requiem, Softly

GundamChildSix: Kaetta (revised/amended)  
Chapter Two, Part One - Requiem, Softly  
  
Feed back!  
  
Last time in Chapter One Part three Cutting the Blood Away....  
  
"You're not going anywhere Queen Relena, Kai needs you."  
  
"...Why didn't you let him take my life?"  
  
"...man needs something better then himself to look up to. A person more divine then they are to fallow. They want to touch and believe in this thing that's above what they are capable of. And you're it. "  
  
"Do you hear me? I am not a doll. Because dolls cannot bleed! "  
  
************  
  
Trowa's Voice: The year has finally progressed to A. C 198. Yet the peace that was for shadowed after Operation Meteor, has been tainted red. The Earth Sphere Unified Nation is now in a flex. Two cells of influential power have formed, The Knights, lead by Kai Tskishiro, who are pushing for a new form in government with deputy foreign minister Relena Darlian as the head of their reformed Imperial government and the people who are supporting President Lee, the one responsible for funding Preventers throughout the ESUN.   
  
In the attempt to stop the potential fire Relena's nomination could bring, Lady Une assigned Noin and Zechs to take the necessary steps in protecting the peace that was worked so hard for. Even at the coast of Relena's life. But in an unexpected appearance Relena makes her statement. She denounces Kai's mission to eliminate the false peace that had been made, right before Zechs pulls the trigger to take not hers, but Kai's life. No one knows just happened between brother and sister that night but history will see it as an arc to bring what comes. Very unsure of what the future will bring the ESUN now faces the fire Lady Une feared. As its citizens watch with apprehension, the foundation of the future is once again rocked into an unsure path.  
  
************  
  
"At least one person besides the solders understand why the war was fought."  
  
"I thought you disapproved of Relena Peacecraft Wufei."  
  
The man in question snorted but didn't look up at his partner. "I do. But the woman that left the Ceremony was definitely/not/Relena Peacecraft."  
  
Sally tilted her head in curiosity at the Chinese preventer. "Oh, no?"  
  
Wufei folded his arms and looked over at the green car disappearing down the street.  
  
"I'm not even sure she's a Darlian anymore either."  
  
Sally followed his gaze with a thoughtful air till the vehicle was little more then a dot.  
  
"I wonder if Zechs knows what's he's done? Not only about what the future will now bring, but what will happen to Relena. "  
  
"Somehow I doubt it."  
  
****************  
  
"Hildy are you sure these numbers are right?"  
  
"Pretty sure, why Duo?"  
  
"Well...according to this there should be at least double the amount of Neo-Titanium Alloy"  
  
Duo slammed the clip board on the desk."Where'd this bull shit come from Hildy?"  
  
The spunky blue haired Sweeper shifted through a pile of papers in front of her quickly and held out a plain white document.  
  
"MO-8, not too far off from the Taraforming Project. Duo, what are you doing?"  
  
The former gundam pilot shrugged on his Sweepers jacket "I'm gonna go stir the pot and see what floats up to the surface," *And hope to what ever God there is that I'm just being paranoiyed* he added silently. Duo flashed his partner a trade mark smile.   
  
Hildy kept frowning at him. Duo sighed.  
  
"Here" he bent down to scribble a number on the back of a semi-clean napkin. "If you don't get a periodic message from me in three hours, call this guy and tell him where I am. "  
  
Hildy took the piece of paper and held it in her hands tightly.  
  
"Don't worry. " Said the braided sweeper as he started out of the room "I'm sure its just a miscalculation!"  
  
The door slammed shut  
  
"Duo....why dont I believe you?"  
  
**********  
  
Lady Une's Voice: After Operation Meteor searches for any more new models and other MS's were conducted. What was found shocked many. All over the ESUN were store houses and abandoned bases filled to the brim with MS's, waiting for what was the first attempt at Operation Meteor, that were never discovered after the Eve Wars to be melted down. Another great raise for concern were the many battles that had taken place in space. Bits of twisted and frozen metal littered the reentry borders of Earth. Because of the heavy risk involved few people volunteered for cleanup. A small band of fearless people, mostly former solders with no desire to become firefighters, calling themselves Maxwell's Sweepers made agreements with the Colony representatives and began the exhausting process of collecting the remains of battle worn suits in space and melting them down along with the already existing suits left over. In the first short year, The Maxwell Sweepers had an intricate net of operation working in space. At the head of this rowdy group of rouges and scrape metal workers was one Duo Maxwell and his partner Hildy Schbeiker.   
  
**********  
  
Duo leaned back in his chair and made a quick check on the auto control. Darkness clouded his face as he watched the coldness of space glide past him. A deep bitterness rooted its self in his middle as his thoughts swirled around. No matter what he did, he couldn't stop thinking that another Mariemaia was right under their noses.   
  
*I wonder how many more Operation Meteors its going to take before people realize that these things don't lead to any thing but more wars. I'm sick of fighting battles I can't win.*  
  
The former 02 pilot made sure his gun was loaded again. " If someone is going to pull another Barton act, I'll become the God Of Death one more time if it will stop another miserable battle."  
  
***********  
  
She stud on the edge of the cliff, the ocean roaring under her loudly as dark angry clouds gathered in a thick blanket, slowly moving towards the shore. The rough wind had wrestled her hair free of its blue ribbon and caused her night gown to swirl around her thin frame violently. Her bar feet stained the sharp rocks that held her weight red.  
  
"Do you hear me! I wont be you're martyr Zechs! I wont be anyone's doll! Not yours! Not Heero's! " the approaching strom swallowed Relena's screams like a dark angel taking in the pain of the world. Her eyes held anger no one had ever seen, a deep pain no one could understand but herself.   
  
"Heero." She whispered, " you should have killed me." That too was carried away into the mad night sky.  
  
End Chapter Two, Part One - Requiem, Softly  
  



	7. Chapter Three, Part One - Soldiers With ...

GundamChildSix: Kaetta (revised/amended)  
Chapter Three, Part One - Soldiers With Unmarked Graves  
by r-chan  
  
Last Time in Chapter Two, Part One - Requiem, Softly...  
  
"At least one person besides the soldiers understand why the war was fought."  
  
"l...according to this there should be at least double the amount of Neo-Titanium Alloy"  
  
"If you don't get a periodic message from me in three hours, call this guy and tell him where I am. "  
  
"Why don't I believe you."  
  
"I wont be anyone's doll! Not yours! Not Heero's! "  
  
"Heero...you should have killed me."  
  
*********  
  
Trowa's Voice: The year has finally progressed to A. C 198. Yet the peace that was for shadowed after Operation Meteor, has been tainted red. The Earth Sphere Unified Nation is now in a flex. Two cells of influential power have formed, The Knights, lead by Kai Tskishiro, who are pushing for a new form in government with deputy foreign minister Relena Darlian as the head of their reformed Imperial government and the people who are supporting President Lee, the one responsible for funding Preventers throughout the ESUN.   
  
In the attempt to stop the potential fire Relena's nomination could bring, Lady Une assigned Noin and Zechs to take the necessary steps in protecting the peace that was worked so hard for. Even at the coast of Relena's life. But in an unexpected appearance Relena makes her statement. She denounces Kai's mission to eliminate the false peace that had been made, right before Zechs pulls the trigger to take not hers, but Kai's life. No one knows just happened between brother and sister that night but history will see it as an arc to bring what comes. Very unsure of what the future will bring the ESUN now faces the fire Lady Une feared. As its citizens watch with apprehension, the foundation of the future is once again rocked into an unsure path.  
  
***********  
  
"Right after Deputy foreign minister Relena Darlian made her sudden statement concerning Kai Tskishiro's nomination, two shots rang out in the capital killing two men. Authorities have yet to determine the source of the shots fired, or rather or not they where intentional. In other news the Knights seemed to of vanished-"  
  
Sally switched off the transmitter with a sigh "Do you think they dissolved after Relena shot them down?"  
  
Wufei leaned forward to check the gages before answering. "I don't think so. If anything Zechs's stunt has encouraged them. For someone who's been a soldier all his life, he's gone completely nuts."  
  
Sally chuckled from her seat. " It would seem that way, but to him I don't think its just about stopping the fire before a full fledged battle takes over. Its as if he's testing the limits. Or rather waiting for something significant to happen."  
  
Onyx eyes glared out past the thick glass, as if it was Zechs he were looking at, not the blackness of space. "For him Operation Meteor should have been significant enough. Its not for the soldiers to test the integrity of peace."  
  
Sally nodded gravely." There's still a question of where the Knights have gone if they haven't dissoulved. "  
  
Wufei folded his arms and settled back in his chair. * Treize, I may have said my good byes to you, but I can almost hear you laughing down at us weaklings, wondering why it is we can't see the truth. *  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
Wufei straitened up and snapped his eyes open. "What?"  
  
"Something's come up on the radar and its big." She added.  
  
Wufei opened the frequency and switched on the vidlink." Approaching vessel, identify yourself immediately."  
  
"Well, Chang Wufei, its been a while."  
  
Sally's eyes widened in surprise "Howard?"  
  
"And Sally Po? I must be pretty lucky. You two couldn't have showed up at a better time!"  
  
"What's wrong Howard?" she asked.  
  
"I need you two over here fast. You wont believe what I have to show you."  
  
"Roger that PeaceMillion, Wufei and I are on our way."  
  
************  
  
Duo made his way silently across the iron bridge like a cat, gliding in and out of the shadows as if they were an extension of his will. He could feel the cold solidness of the firearm rest in his still fingers like a familiar hand shake.   
  
The sound of fire roared in the background and the steady heart beats of countless machines flooded the base. Dozens of workers moved above and blow him on the floor and platform, watching the shipments of striped MS's being carried and dumped into a massive furnaces that swamped the engineers with hot humidity.  
  
The smell of molten alloy and human sweat mingled with the odor of metal grease and oil, assaulting Duo's senses. What he saw were all as familiar as the tenancies of an old lover or friend. There was just one thing that convinced him was going on was anything but mundane routine.  
  
Not one of the workers were Sweepers.  
  
*************  
  
President Lee was the first one to look away from the detached gaze that watched him.   
  
"Minister Darlian..."  
  
"Please call me Relena."  
  
"Relena..." he folded his hands and shifted uneasily, not sure what it was about the woman that made him so uncomfortable. Relena Darlian was supposed to be a kind hearted young woman with a stubborn streak. But the blond who sat across from him had an unbending aloofness that far contradicted her reputation. Her reserved attitude presented in the wake of politeness was what he found most eerie about the situation.   
  
"Its been suggested that you temporarily go on leave of absence. Many are concerned for you're safety with the Knights having not been located as of yet." The old man used what he considered a fatherly tone of voice, one he used while often handling his young granddaughter.   
  
The deputy foreign minister's reaction gave no clue to rather or not she realized his tactic or not.   
  
"I'm to be placed under house arrest then?"  
  
President Lee lowered his head. "Relena, its been shown twice now that your rather impressive past inspires many people. As if late that fact has proven to be a disadvantage to the protection of peace, rather then work for it. " he met and held blue arcane eyes with unsteady boldness" You have more influential power over the people then even I do. It matters not that you no longer carry the Peacecraft name. And that, my dear is what makes you a threat."   
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Please accept my apologies."  
  
"There's no need for that. I understand completely."  
  
The slender woman got up from her seat and bowed politely before she left the large office without a good bye.   
  
Once outside the dirt blond leaned onto the wall and held her head. She pressed her hands up to the sides of her damp temples. The light pink sleeve of her suit slid down and revealed red stained gauze that wrapped around her wrist to her elbow.   
  
"My name's Relena Darlian, my name's Relena Darlian, I am not a doll. My name's Relena Darlian, my name's Relena Darlian, I am not a doll. My name's Relena Darlian, my name's Relena Darlian..."  
  
Only ghosts heard the soft spoken mantra that echoed down the halls.  
  
End Chapter Three, Part One - Soldiers With Unmarked Graves


	8. Chapter Three, Part Two - Soldiers With ...

GundamChildSix: Kaetta (revised/amended)  
Chapter Three, Part Two - Soldiers With Unmarked Graves  
by r-chan  
  
Last Time in Chapter Three, Part One - Soldiers With Unmarked Graves...  
  
"I don't think its just about stopping the fire before a full fledged battle takes over. Its as if he's testing the limits. Or rather waiting for something significant to happen."  
  
"Its not for the soldiers to test the integrity of peace."  
  
"I need you two over here fast. You wont believe what I have to show you."  
  
"I'm to be placed under house arrest then?"  
  
"You have more influential power over the people then even I do. It matters not that you no longer carry the Peacecraft name. And that, my dear is what makes you a threat."   
  
"My name's Relena Darlian, my name's Relena Darlian, I am not a doll. My name's Relena Darlian, my name's Relena Darlian, I am not a doll. My name's Relena Darlian, my name's Relena Darlian..."  
  
********************  
  
Heero's Voice: The year has finally progressed to A. C 198. Yet the peace that was for shadowed after Operation Meteor, has been tainted red. The Earth Sphere Unified Nation is now in a flex. Two cells of influential power have formed, The Knights, lead by Kai Tskishiro, who are pushing for a new form in government with deputy foreign minister Relena Darlian as the head of their reformed Imperial government and the people who are supporting President Lee, the one responsible for funding Preventers throughout the ESUN.   
  
In the attempt to stop the potential fire Relena's nomination could bring, Lady Une assigned Noin and Zechs to take the necessary steps in protecting the peace that was worked so hard for. Even at the coast of Relena's life. But in an unexpected appearance Relena makes her statement. She denounces Kai's mission to eliminate the false peace that had been made, right before Zechs pulls the trigger to take not hers, but Kai's life. No one knows just happened between brother and sister that night but history will see it as an arc to bring what comes. Very unsure of what the future will bring the ESUN now faces the fire Lady Une feared. As its citizens watch with apprehension, the foundation of the future is once again rocked into an unsure path.  
  
****************  
Zechs stepped into the empty ball room. The light cream color of the floors had turned a dying gray and were covered in dirt and dust. Broken tables with their moth bitten cloths were scattered all over the cracked hard wood like broken pieces of a doll house, too roughly handled in the hands of an uncaring child. The long and once brilliant red drapes that hung over the floor to ceiling glass doors had faded to a sick pink and had been marred with lines of black, tale tell signs of fire.  
  
The once elaborately decorated ceiling was but a shadow of it's former beauty. The intricate patterns of molded lines and painted angels of gold and silver were cracked and wore away. Gone were many of the panels of the fantasy world he'd once stared at as a child, having fallen into chunks of plaster and faded dreams of pealing paint that littered the shattered ball room.  
  
In the middle lay the dull remains of a crystal chandler that had at one time long ago cast a soft light on glittering men and woman that had danced under it night after cloudless night, like figures out of a fairy tale. Like most unsullied things it was now reduced to shards of broken glass and forgotten memories.  
  
Zechs looked upon all this with a detached gaze. Though part of him that still had the mind to think about it told him he should feel something. Sadness or maybe even pity for the helpless people that had lost their lives while waltzing away their worries. Yet all he found when he looked within himself was a quite kind of acceptance.   
  
Relena stepped out of the darkness, her hair in loose tangles around her startling white face with arcane blue eyes. Her pale dress coat with light purple trim was wrinkled badly and stained with smudges of black and drops of red. The darker purple vest under it was party buttoned and torn. A sky blue scarf around her neck was tied sloppily. The red sash around her thin waist was all but falling off and her light blue slacks were in poor condition. She folded her gray gloved hands in front of her self and stared over at him.  
  
"Well, Zechs. You got what you asked for." Her voice was without disdain or fondness.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
She tilted her head to the side, a childish action he found disturbing  
  
"Isn't a doll what you wanted?" she blinked "Or do you prefer the word 'symbol'?"  
  
Zechs shook is head. "I don't understand what you're getting at Relena."  
  
"You brought me into this war because you were too much of a coward to take on such responsibility yourself my brother. And that is why I stand here now." Her tone didn't raise above a whisper.  
  
Relena smiled sweetly at him, like a mother who smiled at the clumsy actions of a child.  
  
"Oh, brother, have you really forgotten already?"  
  
"Forgotten what?" he asked   
  
The silver glint of a blade appeared in her hand. Still wearing her smile she quickly moved the knife over the flesh of her neck. No blood fell from the ripped skin.  
  
"I'm Relena Peacecraft now. A doll that cannot bleed. I should thank you for that I think..."  
  
***************  
  
Zechs sat upright in his bed, one hand reaching out into the darkness. Beside him the clock read 5:00 pm.   
  
Preventer Air laid his head back down the pillow.  
  
*Relena.....*  
  
"Zechs?'  
  
The light blond sat back up in his bed and looked toward the door. "Yes, Noin?"  
  
"Lady Une has requested us in her office." She answered from outside.  
  
"Very well, I'll meet you there in five minutes."  
  
**********  
  
Lady Une kept her hands folded in her lap as the two preventers presented them self's before her desk.  
  
"Zechs I won't presume to know what happened in Brussels."  
  
"I did what I needed to. I put the fire out while I still could."  
  
"Its true, the Preventers put out fires." she admitted  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
Lady Une paused a moment gathering her thoughts "Relena has been placed under house arrest while the Knights are being located."  
  
"So they've dissolved?" Noin asked.  
  
Lady Une nodded. "That's what we're hoping for."  
  
************  
  
Sally and Wufei followed Howard down the all too familiar hanger of PeaceMillion in tense silence. The old brightly dressed man refused to tell them what it was he needed them see, but the electrified energy in the air and the hushed conversations of the crew as they passed were enough to make the Preventers concerned.  
  
"As you know. "Howard started reaching up to adjust his sun glasses " I turned PeaceMillion into a transport ship for the scrap metal and other MS remains around Earth and a few of the colonies, to be picked up and taken to one of Duo's Sweeper sites. My last pickup was from the New Lunar Base. One disposal block of Neo Titanium to be melted down."  
  
"So what was so deferent about it?" Wufei asked.  
  
Howard stopped before a set of metallic doors the dark eye'd Preventer remembered far too vividly for comfort. " Just that one of the crew members accidentally found more then scrap metal on my deck." He pressed down a latch and the double doors slid open.  
  
"Oh my God..." Sally breathed.  
  
Wufei's eyes widened. " I don't believe it...where was this thing headed Howard?"  
  
The older man looked down at the floor a moment before answering.   
  
"MO-8...Duo's main Sweeper work site."  
  
***********  
Hildy had resisted giving up hope till five hours has passed and still Duo had not sent message to her. Chest tight with worry she shoved a pile of papers over and sat down in front of the vidphone.  
  
Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she typed in the communication code Duo had scribbled down before he left. One ring later steel blue eyes pierced at her soul   
  
"There's a problem," she said after a moments internal resentment.  
  
End of Chapter Three, Part Two - Soldiers With Unmarked Graves


	9. Chapter Three, Part Three - Soldiers Wit...

GundamChildSix: Kaetta (revised/amended)  
Chapter Three, Part Three - Soldiers With Unmarked Graves  
by r-chan  
  
Last Time in Chapter Three, Part Two - Soldiers With Unmarked Graves...  
  
"You brought me into this war because you were too much of a coward to take on such responsibility yourself my brother. And that is why I stand here now."   
  
"I'm Relena Peacecraft. A doll that cannot bleed. I should thank you for that I think..."  
  
"I did what I needed to. I put the fire out while I still could."  
  
"Oh my God..."  
  
"MO-8...Duo's main Sweeper work site."  
  
"There's a problem,"  
  
***************  
  
Howard's Voice: The year has finally progressed to A. C 198. Yet the peace that was for shadowed after Operation Meteor, has been tainted red. The Earth Sphere Unified Nation is now in a flex. Two cells of influential power have formed, The Knights, lead by Kai Tskishiro, who are pushing for a new form in government with deputy foreign minister Relena Darlian as the head of their reformed Imperial government and the people who are supporting President Lee, the one responsible for funding Preventers throughout the ESUN.   
  
In the attempt to stop the potential fire Relena's nomination could bring, Lady Une assigned Noin and Zechs to take the necessary steps in protecting the peace that was worked so hard for. Even at the coast of Relena's life. But in an unexpected appearance Relena makes her statement. She denounces Kai's mission to eliminate the false peace that had been made, right before Zechs pulls the trigger to take not hers, but Kai's life. No one knows just happened between brother and sister that night but history will see it as an arc to bring what comes. Very unsure of what the future will bring the ESUN now faces the fire Lady Une feared. As its citizens watch with apprehension, the foundation of the future is once again rocked into an unsure path.  
  
*********  
  
Peace in some ways was just as unforgiving and dragging as war was. For him, it meant moving from one place to the other, drifting in and out of occupations, breathing and sleeping one day at a time. For a soldier who'd never known anything besides the war he'd been born in and weaned on, peace was more a challenge of survival then living through the years of gunpowder and blood he'd always known.   
  
When he'd striven to complete his missions and bring an end to miserable wars, he hadn't given thought to what would become of his existence afterwards. Part of him had always thought he'd fail one day, that for him, his life would end before the battles stopped. He'd been wrong, and in an ironic twist of fate played a role in purging war from people's lives, not once but twice.   
  
Now the fights were over and he found himself in a world were he wasn't needed. Forgotten and left behind in the twisted metal of a war stained past, Heero Yuy was looking for a purpose, a focus. A mission to live for. But for all his abilities, for all his talents that were horned in a world were being strong prolonged life, and weakness meant the end, there was no place for him.   
  
There was one constant in his erratic life style that that seemed to blur his vision from what it was he needed to do. It was an endless source of irritation that made him more and more determined to find direction and distract himself. When one place failed to do that he moved to the next and started all over again. And always, no matter how well he hid or how fast he left, despite all his efforts, a pair a laughing violet eyes and a set of suborn blue ones never strayed far from his thoughts.  
  
Heero folded his arms and continued to look out over the sleeping city. Artificial wind played with the ends of his unruly hair and tickled along the skin of his face.   
  
No matter what way he looked at it, the source of what continued to wake him in the night and made every time he saw people holding hands stir restlessness in his middle, could be traced back to Duo. Reckless, talkative, never-able-to stay-stil, Duo. The way the purple eye'd American had gotten under his skin and managed to stay there frustrated the Japanese drifter to no end.  
  
Hadn't he learned anything from Odin about letting people get too close? Where had his defenses fell when it came to the vibrant 02 pilot?  
  
Heero leaned his head on the side of the wall. He'd played this game before and knew there was no way of winning. So the question was, why did he keep trying to win?  
  
*Because there are some things I'm not willing to lose. *  
  
Heero slipped off the edge of the window seal just as the vid phone on the desk beside him went off.   
  
His dark colored eye brows knotted in a frown under oak wood colored bangs as he sat down and pressed one of the many white buttons on the keyboard.   
  
The face that appeared on the scene was not an expected one and frankly, not a welcomed one.  
  
Heero resisted the urge to openly express the sudden flare of resentment that flooded his mind without warning. But Hildy was already doing a satisfactory job at reflecting what he felt with her open displeasure.  
  
"There's a problem." She bit out.   
  
"What's it got to do with me" he replied in a near growl.  
  
"Its about Duo" she said curtly. "He's in trouble."  
  
*Whens Duo not in trouble...*   
  
"Then why aren't you helping him instead of calling me?"  
  
Something that could have been sadness flashed quickly in Hildy's sky colored eyes. This time her voice held non of its pervious sting.  
  
"Because...he asked for you."  
  
Heero tried to say something but his abilities of communication had became lodged some where between his brain and his lips.  
  
*Asked for me...*   
  
Something indescribable clicked in Heero's head. "Where is he?"  
  
"MO-8"  
  
Heero nodded. "Ninmu ryoukai. "  
  
***************  
  
Hildy stared at the monitor long after it had gone blank. Something in her chest had broken to small pieces. Somehow she knew things where about to take a horrible change, and that she'd finally lost the battle she'd been fighting for years.  
  
"You unfair bastard...Make him happy."  
  
***************  
  
He was out numbered and cornered with four bullets left. Death himself was breathing down his slick with sweat neck.   
  
Duo cursed himself violently for not taking more weapons. He gritted his teeth, willing some plan or opportunity to present it's self. But found none. At his disadvantage, he was as good as any other dead soldier in an unmarked hole in the ground. He clinched his firsts and turned to face the approaching footsteps.  
  
*So...this is finally it for the God of Death eh? What a worthless way to die...*   
  
***************  
  
"It was called Child Six."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
Howard released a weary sigh. " When I first drew up the blue prints for it I named it Child Six."  
  
"You made this thing, then why-" Sally started .  
  
"No, no, I didn't build it. I just drew it, though I'll say, I never thought any one would ever bring it to life."  
  
"You think Duo got hold if it?" Asked the Chinese Preventer.  
  
"Wufei!" Sally yelled at him. "Duo couldn't- wouldn't have made such a thing."  
  
The dark eyed man continued to run his eyes over the Sixth Child." Howard?" he propped  
  
The old man hung his head. "There's no telling with all the things that have happened in the last 72 hours,"  
  
Sally bit her lip in thought. "We've got to keep this thing far from Earth and destroy it as soon as possible."  
  
Wufei glared the lifeless metal form. " This MS can't be allowed out in space."  
*********  
  
Relena curled up on the large and cold bed like a small child frightened by the dark. In the distance music played. A forgotten memory from a dream she'd had long ago. The blond picked at the white gauze around her arm.  
  
"You should have done it Heero..."  
  
********  
  
end of Chapter Three, Part Three - Soldiers With Unmarked Graves  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter Three, Part Four- Soldiers With ...

GundamChildSix: Kaetta (revised/amended)  
Chapter Three, Part Four- Soldiers With Unmarked Graves  
by r-chan  
  
Last Time in Chapter Three, Part Three- Soldiers With Unmarked Graves...  
  
*Because there are some things I'm not willing to lose. *  
  
"Because...he asked for you."  
  
"Ninmu ryoukai. "  
  
"You unfair bastard...Make him happy."  
  
"So...this is finally it for the God of Death eh? What a worthless way to die..."  
  
"There's no telling with all the things that have happened in the last 72 hours,"  
  
"This MS can't be allowed out in space."  
  
"You should have done it Heero..."   
  
************  
  
Sally's Voice: The year has finally progressed to A. C 198. Yet the peace that was for shadowed after Operation Meteor, has been tainted red. The Earth Sphere Unified Nation is now in a flex. Two cells of influential power have formed, The Knights, lead by Kai Tskishiro, who are pushing for a new form in government with deputy foreign minister Relena Darlian as the head of their reformed Imperial government and the people who are supporting President Lee, the one responsible for funding Preventers throughout the ESUN.   
  
In the attempt to stop the potential fire Relena's nomination could bring, Lady Une assigned Noin and Zechs to take the necessary steps in protecting the peace that was worked so hard for. Even at the coast of Relena's life. But in an unexpected appearance Relena makes her statement. She denounces Kai's mission to eliminate the false peace that had been made, right before Zechs pulls the trigger to take not hers, but Kai's life. No one knows just happened between brother and sister that night but history will see it as an arc to bring what comes. Very unsure of what the future will bring the ESUN now faces the fire Lady Une feared. As its citizens watch with apprehension, the foundation of the future is once again rocked into an unsure path.  
  
************  
She sat the floor, legs spread out, her small secret treasures sprawled out before her doe-like blue eyes. Her bit her tiny pink lip as she reached out to trace the figures forever captured on the small piece of paper. She wasn't supposed to have these things, but she'd kept them anyway. Only when she really missed her moman did she take them out and gaze down the pretty pictures and try to remember the big white ball room and sparkling castle her papa told her would one day be hers.   
  
The small blond smiled. Millie would be so proud she'd been able to hide them all so well. Her little eye brows knotted in confusion. Where was Millie anyway? She'd tried to ask Mrs. Darlian once but she'd gotten so mad at her. That was when she decided she'd never let anyone get her little pictures.  
  
"Relena, there you are."  
  
The five year old scrambled to her feet, fear nipping at her young mind. She clinched her little fists are her sides as the tall woman came near. The pleasant smile dissolved from her perfectly made up face, and turned to one of seething anger as she noticed the scattered photos.  
  
"What are these doing here Relena? How did they get here!" the adult demanded, kneeling to grab the thin scrapes of memories.  
  
"You know how I feel about these! What will Mr.Darlain say when he sees them? He'll be horribly upset young lady!"   
  
The young Relena rushed forward at the slender woman as she began to rip the photos apart.  
  
"I don't care !"She squeaked "Those are mine! They're all I have of moman! You can't take her away!" her round cheeks grew warm with dampness as she struggled to take back her torn dreams of paper.  
  
Joan Darlain's face flushed with anger. Before the small girl could say anything else, a well manicured hand collided with the soft skin of her cheek sharply.  
  
Relena fell back on the floor and stars exploded behind her eyes. Joan reached down and got the five year old to her feet, a red welt already forming on the side of her round face. She put her tingling hand on the small child's shoulder.  
  
"I'm your mother now Relena. Do you understand?"  
  
The cornflower haired girl nodded dully. "Yes, Mother." She whispered.  
  
"Good." Mrs. Darlian smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles on her dress. "Go throw the rest of those away at once."  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
-The glass shattered in her hands and burrowed deep in her palms with a sting. Relena blinked down the lines of blood that run down her fingers and dropped into the wine and shattered glass on the table.   
  
Trembling slightly she carefully picked out the shards of glass one by one, trying her best not to flinch. She didn't look up from her task as the double doors opened and the tall physic of a man walked in.  
  
"Ma'am."  
  
Relena placed the last small sliver the table with the others and pressed the napkins down on her bleeding hands.  
  
"Who are you." She asked, finally looking up at the blond haired man. He was tall and lean, yet somewhat lanky. She noticed with detached interest that his left arm hung limply at his side while his other arm was bent at the wrist, his right hand resting on his hip. His wide mouth held a faint smirk.  
  
"My name is Trowa Barton."  
  
***********  
  
Duo leaned on to the wall breathing deeply. A sneering pain nipped at his awareness but he pushed it away back into the shadows of his mind ruthlessly. He'd make up for it later. If he survived that was.   
  
He cast a digested look at his empty gun and tossed it away with a grunt. He'd been lucky with the guards. He'd over estimated the strength of these guys. But the fact was, he was too out numbered by them, it didn't matter that they were almost completely unorganized. He used the back of his soot covered hand to whip the sweat out of his stinging eyes. He grimaced at the sharp stab that throbbed in his side.   
  
Duo could see the boy's Japanese gaze in his mind's eye already. He could almost hear the low alto of his voice telling him he'd screwed up the mission...  
  
"This is the end of the line for you!"  
  
Duo straitened up and scowled at the idiot with the gun. He growled defiantly in the back of his throat, there was too much space between them for him to retaliate effectively.  
  
"Shit..." The American squeezed his eyes shut. * Looks like I'll never pay you back for that cheap punch Blue Eyes...*  
  
The fake Sweeper laughed and pulled the trigger.   
  
*********  
  



End file.
